The Truth Revealing Cards
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Lucy should have known if there was a card that would reveal her secrets, Natsu would want it. Nalu


"The Truth Revealing Cards"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Lucy and Natsu

Romance/Humor

Rated T (slight swearing)

Summary: one-shot. Lucy should have known if there was a card that would reveal her secrets, Natsu would want it. Nalu

(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail)

…

….

* * *

"So what do these cards do again?" Gray asked as he looked at the one he was given. He and the rest of the guild watched as their blank cards shined before showing a picture of themselves.

"They're supposed to be truth revealing cards." Lucy answered while Natsu shook the card behind him. "The lady who gave them to me said that once you touch a card, an image of yourself would appear and would answer any questions you had about yourself. They're kind of like Gemini only in card form. Watch this" The blonde held up the card with her picture. "What's my favorite color?"

The Lucy in the card hummed before giving its reply. "It has to be pink. I know it's kind of girly but I still like the color either way."

The guild members looked amazed as each one held out their own card and started asking themselves questions.

"What's my favorite fish?"

"Which fire is the tastiest?!"

"Which outfit do I prefer?"

"Is helping your sister cook manly?"

Though everyone was enjoying themselves with their cards, somehow the entire guild was able to hear Cana's comment. "(hiccup) Imagine all the dirt you can get if you take someone else's card?"

Everything went silence. Really that hadn't crossed anyone's mind at the moment since they were too busy quizzing their cards. But now that Cana mentioned it, some of them thought and left that thought trailing. But it was still quiet.

"GIVE ME THAT CARD ICE PERVERT!"

Then the fight for the cards began.

"What's wrong pervy popsicle, scared I'm going to embarrass you by revealing all your dirty secrets?" Natsu taunted with a smirk.

"In your dreams flame head; once I get your card I'm going to show the world how stupid you really are!"

"What'd you say?!"

Juvia hid behind a pillar, looking intensely at the card that was sticking out of Gray's pocket. _'Forgive me my love, but Juvia must know how you truly think of her!' _

Lucy watched the scene from a distance, not wanting to catch anyone's attention. Droy and Jet were arguing about who will obtain Levy's card, unaware of a certain dragon slayer already trying to get his hands on it. Freed wanted Laxus's and Evergreen and Elfman were arguing about not giving the other their card. Happy was trying to trade his valuable fish for Carla's card but the white cat continued to decline. Lisanna and Romeo looked like they were attempting to get Natsu's while Erza fought off remaining guild members, claiming she will defend her card even if they looked like they didn't want it. Mirajane, oh, she was the worst! She had transformed into her Satan Soul mode and claimed she will have everyone's cards so she could spread the love.

The blonde shuddered before placing her card with her keys. There was no way someone would steal it from her if it was there.

"Lucy…" The celestial mage yelped and turned around to spot Wendy behind her. "Oh! Wendy! Hi!"

"Aren't you scared of someone taking your card?" The girl asked, pointing to the brown keychain bag case where the card was openly displayed.

"Nah. Everyone else is too busy trying to get someone's card. I'll be fine." Lucy waved her off to reassure her.

"But Natsu-"

"Natsu's too busy trying to get Gray's. And if Gray isn't enough, he'll probably try to get Erza's, Laxus's and Gajeel's. Heck, even Lisanna is more of target then I am."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I-" She stopped talking when she realized that Wendy wasn't the one who just spoke.

She looked back and spotted the fire mage right behind her, holding up a card with her image on it. The girl looked at her keychain bag, noticing the missing item and looked back up.

"Natsu! Give it back!"

The pink haired teen laughed as he ran out of the guild with Lucy chasing after him.

* * *

She entered her bedroom, all out of breath. Somehow, she knew the idiot would be here.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted cheerfully. The male was lying on his back with the card in front of him, looking relaxed.

"Natsu, give me back my card!" Then after a few seconds, "And how many times have I told you to get off my bed!"

"But Lucy…" The teen whined. "I know you really don't mind, so why do you have to tell me to get off?"

The female stopped yelling, feeling embarrassed by Natsu's statement. "W-Who told you that?!"

He smirked confidently. "You card did, isn't that right little Luce?"

The Lucy in the card nodded. "Yeah, secretly I don't mind you sleeping on my bed. It does get lonely sometimes and I feel safer when you're around. You also make a good heater and when you're not snoring up a storm, you make this cute face in your sleep. And how can I say no to that?"

Lucy was blushing furiously. "Wh-why-"

Natsu smirked smugly. "So yeah, how can you say no to this face?!"

"Don't ask it that?!" She shouted and made a lung for the card; however, she only landed on top of Natsu.

The dragon slayer laughed as he wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her down and stretched out his other arm with the card so she couldn't reach it.

Lucy growled in frustration when she couldn't get the item out of his hand. "Give it back!"

"No way Luce! This is too much fun!"

He laughed again and the blonde groaned, clearly embarrassed with their position but she really needed to get it back.

As she shifted to get up higher, her knee brushed against something flat and smooth. It took her a moment to realize it was Natsu's card in his coat's pocket. The girl smirked.

Lucy wiggled out of his hold by sliding down and once her hand was by his pocket, she quickly reached in and snatched it. She quickly hopped off with a smug look on her face.

Natsu looked confused and that's when the celestial wizard showed him his card. He gasped, checking his pocket to double make sure that Lucy did not have his card. Unfortunately for him, she did.

"Hey Natsu," She stated, speaking to the card as she kept her eyes on the real one. "Why do you like to sleep on my bed?"

Amazingly, his cheeks turned pink for the first time. "H-hey, don't be a pervert!"

"Lucy's bed is so soft." The Natsu in the card purred. "It's really comfy and it smells like Lucy. Lucy's scent is the best."

Okay, her revenge would have worked better if she wasn't equally embarrassed as her partner.

"You weirdo," He muttered. "Don't take things that aren't yours."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

Both of them narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Give me my card back Natsu!"

"No way! Give me mine first you weirdo."

Natsu and Lucy growled; then an idea hit them both at the same time. If they couldn't get the other to give it up willingly, then they'd just have to embarrass them so much that they'd comply with their demand.

"What's the grossest thing Lucy has ever done?!"

"Does Natsu actually clean his house?!"

"How many pairs of underwear does Lucy have?"

"Does Natsu even clean his?"

"Does Lucy snore loud?"

"What's the most embarrassing thing Erza had him do?"

Of course, the cards did their best to answer the questions, even if it was going fast.

"How many times has Natsu lost to Erza and Laxus?"

"How much weight has Lucy gained since she joined the guild?"

"I HATE YOU NATSU!"

"No you don't." The male shrugged off her comment before he began to grin mischievously. "Hey little Luce, how does Lucy _really _feel about me?"

The girl froze. She couldn't believe this was happening. Out of the all the ways Natsu would find out about her feelings, she never imaged she would do it indirectly. She prayed to Mavis that just this once this card wouldn't be so honest, but of course, that wouldn't happen so she braced herself for the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"Natsu is the most amazing person I have ever met," The card began, a soft smile on her face as she spoke. "He's so strong and courageous that sometimes I can't believe he asked me to join his team. Even though he can be a real idiot, he makes up for it by always being himself; the energetic, amusing, sweet and honest, protective mage who would never intentionally try to hurt someone. He loves Fairy Tail as much as I do and I'm glad that we can both proudly say they're our family. I know he'll never see me more than as a friend, but there's no denying that I'm in love with this idiot. I won't say it out loud because it'll ruin our friendship. I'm just going consider myself lucky for being this close to him to begin with; I'll be his best friend as long as he likes."

A silence roamed the apartment building. Lucy refused to look up, too embarrassed to speak a word.

"Why…why didn't you ever say anything?" She heard him whisper.

"Geez, I'm sorry." She muttered sarcastically. "I didn't know I was supposed to ruin our friendship by admitting that I like you when I know you'll never feel the same about me."

"How do you know?" He challenged and Lucy had to look to make sure he did say that. Though nervous, his eyes still made contact with her. "How do you know that I don't like you back?"

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise; there was no way he could return her feelings. It would be too good to be true. "Well…because…wouldn't you go for someone who was strong like Erza, or as beautiful as Mira or maybe even as someone as kind like Lisanna? Why would you like someone like me?"

"Because Lucy is Lucy."

She jumped startled when she realized that the one who had spoken wasn't the man in front of her but the Natsu card in her hand. She had honeslty forgotten about it.

"Someone like Erza would be scary," Card Natsu continued. "And I think Lucy is already as pretty as Mira. Someone like Lisanna would be okay but I'd never see the funny faces Lucy always makes when I get her mad. It's actually kind of cute. And it can't be someone _like_ Lucy; it _has _to be Lucy. Only Lucy makes me feel like I've eaten fire and it won't stay down. Only Lucy complains about having me around but still welcomes me in when I'm in her home. Only Lucy sighs when I do something stupid but stays with me to help me out. Only Lucy's smile makes me want to do more things she'll like to keep her smiling. Only Lucy makes me imagine doing all those weird couple things, like kissing, or long hugs, or putting hands through hair. Lucy is Lucy and to me, Lucy is a strong, brave, pretty, and funny person and anyone would be lucky to have her in their lives, me included."

The second time that day it was all quiet in the apartment. This time the celestial mage looked up to see her partner looking away, blushing. "Yeah, what he said," He muttered.

She giggled, feeling better before walking up to him and embracing him.

"Is it safe to say that we like each other more than friends?" She inquired.

Natsu hugged her back gently. "I guess so," He mumbled, still embarrassed.

The girl pulled away, holding the card between them. "Can we promise each other something? How about the next time we need to ask something each other something, we'll ask directly. Deal?"

He took her card and placed it in front of him as well. "Deal."

At that moment, Lucy tore up Natsu's card while Natsu burned hers in an instant. The both just smiled at each other, still trying to get over the fact that there weren't just friends anymore.

Then the pink haired dragon slayer looked away, his cheeks turning pink again. "So…..do I…I mean…can I…since we like each other…ahhhhhh….can I kiss you?!" He blurted out.

Lucy looked surprised before one of her genuine smiles, the ones Natsu loves so much, appeared on her face. She placed her hands on his cheeks, holding him closer to her. "You don't even need to ask." She whispered before both of them kissed, ensuring that they were now together, thanks to those pesky truth revealing cards.

….

…..

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It was supposed to be shorter but of course, since I'm such a talker, I had to add more.**

**Let me know what you think please by leaving a review! Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
